Most home owners have, at one time or another, had to determine the location of underground utility supply lines, such as water, sewer, electrical power, telephone, and/or cable lines, that service the home. Although most municipalities have utility locating services available at little or no charge, these services can take up to several days advance notice before the homeowner is provided with the required location information. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device for marking the location and path of the underground utility supply lines servicing a particular house that could be positioned on the property in advance of any need to know the path and location of the various utility supply lines and that could be referenced when and if the need to know the location and bath of any particular utility line was needed or the need for an area containing no utility supply lines such as for building a shed or above ground swimming pool. It would be a further benefit if the device had a mechanism for maintaining the marking device in the original position to prevent erroneous indications from being given by the marking device.